


Faking Zero

by ArieZilliah, KateChanOwnsMySoul (TodoDeku4ever)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Aaron Lycan Being a Dumbass, Aaron Lycan Tries His Best, Aaron Lycan is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Are You Proud of Me?, Chaotic Bisexual Garroth Ro'Meave, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demiromantic Aaron Lycan, Demisexual Aaron Lycan, Denial of Feelings, Derek Lycan's A+ Parenting, Derek Lycan's Bad Parenting, Derek is a dick, Dumbass Gay Aaron Lycan, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Garroth Ro'Meave Tries His Best, Garroth Ro'Meave Tries To Be A Better Person, Garte Ro'Meave's A+ Parenting, Garte Ro'Meave's Bad Parenting, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I mean kinda sorta, I will not apologize for this, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Melissa Lycan Being a Good Sister, Melissa Lycan Tries Her Best, Melissa Lycan's Good Parenting, Mental Breakdown, Mistaking Romantic Feelings For Platonic Feelings, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Symbol System, Zane Ro'Meave Being an Emo, aaron hasnt had friends since he was like six okay, aarons a senior and garroths a junior, aarons not an ultima, all the chapter titles are song names, also fuck the whole ultima thing, also i got this betaed, and garroth just encourages him, and he succeeds, and we made a playlist of them, aphmaus a bitch in this, because no, but hes in denial for a while, but like there are plot reasons too, but then it is, eventually, garroth doesnt understand himself for a while, garroth is a dick for a bit then he gets better, hahaha how fun, he doesnt deserve redemption, honestly thats just kinda revenge for years of suffering jess caused me, i feel bad that i had fun with that bit, i know these tags are chatty and id apologize if i were sorry, im at least a little sorry about that, its weird, listen to that too maybe, look i love melissa a lot okay, me and arie are so goddamn salty, melissa is literally the only one with braincells, neither do werewolves or meifwa, oh and we fucked with ages, okay AO3, okay thats not true for a bit, only kinda lets be honest, she shouldnt have to be a parental figure for her brother, shes doing her best okay, shes just called out in this, shes not actually that different than she is in canon, so is garte, so like, thanks arie i owe you my soul, then aaron just kinda reinforces it, there is a lot of salt aimed at irl and character aphmau in this, they dont exist, those i will take to my grave, wait i cant believe i forgot to tag, whatever i guess, which is not a tag, you should be, zane calls garroth out on his bullshit first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieZilliah/pseuds/ArieZilliah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDeku4ever/pseuds/KateChanOwnsMySoul
Summary: In a world in which everyone is born with a number determining social status, two Tens who see their ranks very differently collide.Aaron Lycan: a senior who plays Zero to cut ties with his father.Garroth Ro'Meave: a junior who's entire life outlook was determined by his father.They hate each other initially. Aaron sees Garroth as everything he has fought tooth and nail not to be, and Garroth sees Aaron as just another shitty Zero who doesn't deserve his time. Things change when Garroth's world view is flipped on its head and they both realize they have far more in common than either could see at first glance.
Relationships: Aaron Lycan/Garroth Ro'Meave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Aaron: My Pace

**Author's Note:**

> [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74M4ejE046P4GUnUlqv7vv?si=RQlhRD4JS1OcGnr_JKbVfA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is just us being salty at Aph because holy shit are there issues with her stories. So, instead we wrote some dumbass gay Aaron and some barely-functioning bisexual Garroth. Also, this is kinda a fun experiment for us because we get to see how much better we’ve gotten at writing and working together. I hope you enjoy this crack-y idea that got treated seriously. - Lilian (KateChanOwnsMySoul)
> 
> We’ve written this to spite Aph in full. There are so many major flaws in her writing. Regardless, we used to be big fans. Faking Zero was originally for Aarmau and was written back in 2018 on Wattpad. It was really bad. Here’s a better version with a healthier pairing bc what senior dates a freshman? - Arie (ArieZilliah)

“You’re up early.” Melissa commented as I came down the short hallway to the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder and tossed me her once-over look, no doubt taking in my pajamas and bedhead. “Dude. No breakfast until you're dressed.”

I sighed, “C’mon, Mel, please?” She turned back to whatever she was making (eggs?) and shook her head.

“Nuh-uh. Clothes before food.” I sat down at the kitchen table anyways and leaned my head on my arms.

“You sound like mom.” I muttered, and Melissa visibly tensed, 

“Don’t say that.” She whispered, and the weight of my words hit me, I sat up, 

“Shit wait, no, Mel I didn’t mean, just that. . .” She shook her head, and I trailed off. “Fuck. I’ll go get dressed.” I stood back up.

“Don’t forget your homework.”  _ Now you  _ really _ sound like a mom. Not our mom, but  _ a _ mom. _ I thought as I turned back down the hallway.

Back in my room, I picked up one of my discarded school uniform blazers, shaking it out and tossing it onto my bed. Picking a white button up from my closet, it joined the blazer on my bed, same with a tie and pair of pants (that didn’t even crease properly, christ). I changed out of my pajamas, managing to button my shirt wrong before I collected myself. 

I looped my tie around my neck and pulled on my fingerless gloves, they weren’t uniform standard, but served a different purpose. I was a Ten, whoopie-goddamn-doo for me, right? No. The gloves had cutout palms, but the left glove was cut just so, and as such made my Ten look like a Zero, lowest in the hierarchy. Sure, people treated me like shit because of it, but at least I didn’t need to deal with the connection to my father. 

I’d stab someone if it meant I got to be unconnected from that asshole.

When I went back to the kitchen, Melissa was sitting at the table already. I sat down at the plate she had set out for me wondering, not for the first time, if this was what family was supposed to be. Melissa was really the only person I would call family, at least the kind of family that was always preached– mutual love and respect and all that shit.

I took a bite of the eggs, not minding that Melissa didn’t speak. I wasn’t a loud person by nature, any promise of that had been screamed out of me by age four. Melissa had gotten a similar treatment. 

She finished eating quickly and stood up, putting her plate in the sink before checking her phone. She cursed.

“Crap, I gotta run, don’t be late!” She said, pressing a quick kiss to my temple before

dashing out of the room. I exhaled, glancing at my watch. I wasn’t on as strict a schedule as my sister and got to leave later because of it. I heard the shuffle of Melissa grabbing all her things and the front door slamming shut behind her. My sister wasn’t unlike a hurricane at times.

Once I was done eating I put my plate with hers in the sink (one of us would deal later) and grabbed my bag, making sure to double check for all my homework and such. It wasn’t a problem I often ran into, but I wanted it to stay that way. I pulled on my sneakers,  _ fuck _ dress shoes, and was out the door just as fast as Melissa. 

Technically, there was a bus that stopped rather close to me, but the school itself was  _ also _ rather close, so I always elected to walk. It was only ten minutes anyways, and all sidewalk.

Stepping up to the gates of the courtyard, the wall of noise hit me and I bit my tongue. I had endured this for nearly every day of my high school career, but that didn’t mean I hated it any less. What was nice, though, was that I was much less noticeable now. A lot of students who had tormented me for being a Zero had since aged out of high school (or gotten expelled), meaning there were less people who truly paid me any attention.

“Oh, hey! The low-level loser’s here!” 

Didn’t mean I was left completely alone, of course. Heaven forbid. I glanced towards the voice and caught the eye of Garroth Ro’Meave, a stick-up-his-ass Ten and heir to the Ro’Meave Corp. I sighed, it was too early for Garroth’s bullshit. 

I didn’t bother to indulge him by giving him an answer, not even acknowledging him. I just focused my gaze on the entrance. Legally the school had to let students in if it was after seven, even if classes didn’t begin until eight ten.

“Fucking Zero  _ coward _ !” Garroth’s voice followed me through the doors, but I ignored it, the school was the emptiest I ever saw it early in the morning. Most students didn’t like spending more time than necessary in the building, but it got me away from insults so I didn’t mind.

The library was empty except for Mrs. Hansen, the librarian, who didn’t pay me any mind anyways, so I took a seat and pulled out my book. I didn’t mind just killing time; Melissa had recommended  _ Gone Girl _ to me and I had yet to finish it.

The ever annoying buzz of the school bell cut through the silence of the library and I left for my first period class. English with Mr. Jones wasn’t bad. It was boring, sure, and I hated English class on principle, but Mr. Jones was a good teacher. He didn’t ever judge us on our numbers (which is more than can be said for most teachers at Phoenix Drop) and he liked seasonal activities more than most teachers past the first grade. Speaking of, as I took my assigned seat I noticed cutout bats and ravens, made of black construction paper, or maybe cardstock.

_ Halloween isn’t for another week, what’s up Mr. Jones? _ I wondered, tapping my pencil against my English binder. As the other English students took their seats I watched as Mr. Jones wrote something on the board, but I was at just the wrong angle and couldn’t see the letters, just the orange and black of the markers he alternated between.

The your-ass-better-be-in-class-or-say-hello-to-detention bell rang and Mr. Jones turned away from the board, smiling as he stepped to the side, finally allowing me to read his multicolored scrawl.

**_“HOW IS A RAVEN LIKE A WRITING DESK?”_ **

_ Trick question, _ I thought,  _ That’s from Alice In Wonderland, and Carroll didn’t think of an answer, it’s a nonsense riddle. _ I didn’t dare say as much. It was a debated question, and Carroll  _ had _ put out an “answer” but he had stated that it was a second thought. It was written to be a nonsense riddle. I’m sure Mr. Jones knew this— he was an English teacher after all.

“So! Who has an answer?” He asked. One of my classmates put her hand up, “Yes!”

“Um, ‘because it can produce few notes, though they are very flat; and it is never put with the wrong end in front’?” She spoke like she was reading from a script, and as I glanced back at her I could see her cell phone underneath her desk. She had clearly looked it up.

“That  _ is _ what Carroll put out as the ‘official’ answer.” Mr. Jones made exaggerated air quotes, “but I’m looking for a different one!” Another student put their hand up, “Yes!”

“‘Because the notes for which they are noted are not noted for being musical notes’?” Mr. Jones shook his head.

“Nope! Any other takers?” No one else had an answer. “Alright! I’ll tell you!” He turned back to the board and wrote something below the riddle. When he moved again, I groaned.

**_“BECAUSE POE WROTE ON BOTH!”_ **

A double meaning, almost attuned to a pun. There were a handful of half-hearted snorts and weak laughs from the class. More than several seemed to share my distaste.

“You don’t need to think it’s funny; I thought it was clever. Okay! Enough of riddles, the reason I gave one is, because!” He grabbed a book off his desk, “we’re reading  _ The Raven _ in honor of Halloween!” It wasn’t a half-bad segway, I had to give him that much. He passed out copies of the poem, bound together with other Poe works, and began reading aloud.

As soon as the bell rang, I started packing up. The quicker I was out of this class, the quicker I was in my next class and the less time I had to spend in densely packed hallways. Avoiding those who mocked me for my “rank” had become one of my main skills— forget Math or History, I knew what hallways to avoid and when. I made to leave the room, but as I approached the door someone shoulder checked me. I grit my teeth as they laughed and left the room.  _ Don’t start a fight you can’t win, _ I told myself, turning down a rather empty hallway.  _ Don’t make it physical. _ Walking through an unused classroom and using the door that connected it to a different hallway, I found myself in front of the math room.

Math was boring, but easy. Growing up in a business focused family meant that numbers had been hammered into my head since before I could string complete sentences together. I hated that my thinking had been altered before I could even think properly, but it did help.

I had a free period before lunch, and as such, I ended up outside. Yeah, yeah, students were supposed to be in the building at all times unless accompanied by a teacher. The worst they could do was give me detention, and I had long mastered the ability to appear invisible to authority figures; call it a survival tactic.

There wasn’t a gym class out, so I sat on the bleachers and pulled  _ Gone Girl _ back out, not in the mood to do classwork.

“What’s this? Is the loser Zero breaking school rules?” I scowled at the voice I unfortunately recognized. I looked up from my book to meet Garroth’s eyes. He stood at the base of the bleachers, expression triumphant.

“You’re breaking them too, Golden Boy.” His face twitched at the insult, and I felt oddly satisfied at his reaction. “If you turn me in, you have to fall too. What’ll it be? My ass or yours?” Garroth shrugged, smirking up at me with his hands shoved into his pockets, 

“Oh, I’m not gonna turn you in. Just wondering what a low-life like yourself was doing, you know, because there are better spots to hide.” I fixed him with the coldest stare I could manage.

“Oh like you’d ever need to  _ hide _ . C’mon Golden Boy, you can’t fool me. You’re just trying to scare me. Guess what? I don’t scare.” Normally I wouldn’t have shot back at those who insulted me, but I knew Garroth would never escalate our interactions past verbal confrontation, so he was a safe bet to properly talk to.

“A Zero like you? Claiming bravery? Don’t make me laugh, you’re a coward. It’s written in your goddamn  _ destiny _ . You can’t pretend forever.”  _ Not only is destiny bullshit, you and I share one. _

“I’m not  _ pretending _ anything. You’re just not particularly threatening,” I tossed back to him. He took one hand out of his pocket to push his bangs from his eyes, looking up at me with an expression I couldn’t read. 

“I don’t  _ need _ to be threatening, Zero. I’m just here to remind you where you belong.”

“And where might that be?”

“Away from  _ me _ and others who have futures.” I stood up, shutting my book with an audible  _ thud _ .

“Y’know, that’d be an easier task if you didn’t constantly seek me out,” I commented lightly as I walked down the bleachers. I clasped his shoulder as I came within radius of him, “just something to think about.” His eyes widened, expression different, but still unreadable as I let go of him and kept walking. Garroth may have been an asshole, but he was right about one thing: there were better places to hide on campus.

I turned a corner in the hallway, realizing just a moment too late that someone else was trying to do the same thing and running into them. I stumbled backwards and the person I ran into, fell to the floor. _ A girl; the skirt’s a dead giveaway _ .

“Shit, I’m sorry,” I said quickly, offering her a hand. She brushed a stray lock of her dark hair from her weirdly cat-like orange eyes and smiled.

“It’s fine!” She chirped, and seemed about to take my hand when she stopped, staring at my palm. “Oh my god, you’re the Zero!” I pulled my hand back on instinct, I had offered her my left rather than my right, damn ambidexterity, and she seemed suddenly fixated on my number. She practically jumped to her feet, and I took half a step back. 

The girl in front of me was a freshman, the iron-on badge on her blazer telling me as much. She had seemingly never learned when to keep her words in her head.

“Your number isn’t in the center of your palm. What’s up with that?” She asked, stepping closer to me, nearly reaching for my hand, I took another half-step back.

“What?” She blinked up at me. Christ, she was short.

“Your number! It’s not in the center of your palm. Why’s it?” I scowled.

“Get out of my way.” The girl in front of me was really pushing my patience. 

“Why should I? You won’t tell me why your number is so…  _ weird _ .” I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in annoyance.

“None of your business. Didn’t your mommy ever tell you not to stick your nose into other people’s private lives?” Moving to the right, I easily side-stepped the freshman. In my peripherals she stood frozen in place, mouth open.  _ Ha. First time a Zero dare insult you? Get used to it if you aren’t gonna grow up.  _

I’m aiming to get to the end of the hallway where it connects to the main front area. There are always people in there, be it students, staff, or random visitors. No one wants to actually talk to the Zero in front of a crowd, especially during lunch. Of course, god forbid I actually get where I want. The ones above must take great pleasure in watching me suffer at the worst possible times. 

“Hey, Zero! Answer my question!” I try to keep walking, but the little motherfucker steps directly in front of me. I meet her eyes, glaring to both intimidate and clamp down on my growing irritation.  _ Good grief… _

“Why should I have to answer you, freshman?”

“Be– Because I–” It was getting increasingly harder to control my anger.

“Because you’re a Seven? And I’m a lowly Zero? I bet no one with a lower number has ever talked back.” Her face was growing increasingly red. “Hn. Learn some respect. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” I finally shift my gaze to the far wall and push past her.

After finally rounding the corner and getting out of the freshman’s line of sight, I relaxed slightly. The cafeteria was practically a straight shot from here, and no one ever bothered to bug me at lunch. They tended to have better things to do.


	2. Garroth: parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this chapter and I’m actually really proud of how it turned out. I’m not really the greatest writer so cut me some slack. Also this is way too fun to write. -Arie

_ Hold your head high. _

_ Don’t stumble. _

_ Joke about faults. _

_ Don’t slip don’t slip don’t slip. _

_ DON’T EVER LET YOURSELF OFF EASY.  _

_ DON’T SLIP UP. _

Breathing was not supposed to be this hard— that much I knew. What I didn’t know was why it was suddenly a problem. Before this year started, I knew who I was and what I wanted. I was Garroth Ro’Meave, Ten, heir to Ro’Meave corp, center of my own little universe. I could do anything I wanted without consequences. I had everything I had ever wanted. Money, popularity, girls– heck, I even had boys. 

_ Insult him, throw her aside. Don’t let anyone get close. _

**_“Remember, you are better than everyone else. You are above all others. They do not matter to you.”_ **

I believed it. I believed every word and every mantra they fed me. 

**_“Friends? You don’t need friends.”_ **

_ I don’t need friends. _

  
  
  


I walked the familiar halls of Phoenix Drop, the same I had walked for two years before. It was eerily quiet in the evenings. All the clubs had left at that point, leaving only a few lone students around, wherever they chose to be. Walking out the main doors of the school, the warm orange of the fading sunlight fell against my face. Even then, I couldn’t relax as I approached a smaller figure that sat on the short outside wall’s ledge. 

“Go away.”

I sighed in amusement, “Nice to see you too, brother.”

“We’re definitely not related. And don’t call me ‘brother’.”

“Zane, you’re going through an emo phase, aren’t you?” 

“Black is nice, okay?” I saw Zane’s body stiffen and start to turn away during our short conversation. His hand had fled to the string of his hoodie, rolling the end between his fingers.

“Hey, why have you been avoiding me lately?” It was a question I had on my mind ever since I saw that Zero in the hallway. Luckily, he didn’t see me at my locker to the side. Zane and that Zero were… kind of similar in a way.

“I– I haven’t been avoiding you! You’re just imagining things!”

“Zane, you’re such a bad liar.”

He was staring holes into the ground below him. “Well, okay. But you gotta hear me out. Promise?” Dark hair shifted as Zane moved his head up just a bit. 

“Fine, but just tell me already!”

Zane took a shaky breath, “I… I didn’t really notice it last year because y’know, we’re not in the same building all the time. But– you’re not  _ you _ anymore!” He looked away, but not before I caught a faint shine on his face. 

“...What do you mean? I’m still the me I’ve always been!”

“ _ Let me finish–”  _ He brought his leg up to his chest. “No, you really aren’t. I don’t know what it is, but now you just are straight up  _ mean _ . Like, you teased people a lot, but it wasn’t mean, even if it did get annoying. Didn’t you say once that it doesn’t matter what number people have? That it doesn’t determine someone’s worth?” His words came out rushed and pleading.

“I– I just–”

“Garroth,” My head whipped up on instinct and met familiar icy eyes, now filled with tears. 

“ _ Who are you? _ ”

  
  


I ditched school entirely the next day.  _ Who am I? _ My mind was screaming at me, running circles around itself and all I felt like doing was lying down.  _ When did I change? When did I forget who I am?  _

After Zane talked me into this mess, he jumped down from the ledge and sprinted his way home. When I did manage to stumble my way back, his door was locked and muffled angry screams could be faintly heard. Somehow, I was able to at least make it to my bed before I just collapsed.

The back end of the school was a great place to just lay on my back as my brain tried to unscramble the mess that is my personality, if it could even be called that. Unfortunately, my existential crisis was interrupted by none other than the Zero I had been insulting for a good part of my highschool career. Aaron Lycan. We just stare at each other for a while, the senior looking down on me lying on the grass, until he suddenly spoke:

“So, no ‘Low-level loser’ or ‘fucking idiot Zero’ today?” I can’t find the words to respond. “Staying silent, huh? Tch.” He drops his bag with a heavy thump and takes a seat, leaning against the sandy brick wall. I flinch involuntarily, not really used to having people casually insult me. 

“Oh? Is the almighty Ro’Meave scared?” The question was mocking, and the Zero scrunches his face slightly in disgust. “Well, I wonder what it is that has him scared. It definitely couldn’t be, oh you know… a lowly  _ Zero _ , huh? Maybe he’s finally realized how much of an  _ asshole _ he is. But that couldn’t be it, could it?” I rolled over so my back was facing him. 

“...Shut it.” Aaron choked out a laugh.

“Not feeling up to it today? What about all those times you publicly ridiculed me? ‘Worthless Trash’, you called me. Seemed like you were having fun with that. And look at the king now!”

“I said,  _ shut up _ .”

“Wow, getting riled up, I see.”

“You know  _ nothing. _ ”

“You think you’re so high and mighty, better than everyone else–” I sucked in a sharp breath. He hit the nail right on the head. “I struck a nerve, huh?”

“I— Yeah, I really did think that.”

“Well damn.” I can feel his stare on my back. “Can’t help you there.” Silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, filled only by the rustle of the grass and leaves. 

“I’m really sorry. I was–”

“Wait, you’re apologising? I never thought I would see the day…”

“Stop pushing it.” I sit up to face him properly and meet his questioning gaze. “I genuinely have no idea how to be a good person.” 

“Start by maybe  _ not _ insulting people with lower numbers? Those don’t mean jackshit. Your ability does not depend on some stupid mark on your hand. The only reason they can’t do anything is because people like you deny them the chances to get anywhere.”

“Ah, yeah. Sounds like… sounds like a good place to start.” 

“How’d you get this fucked up in the first place? Two years ago, you seemed really chill.” I thought back to my better days. I didn’t worry about social standing, the company, or my appearance. It was easier then.

“Business. Father thinks I should start getting serious about taking over the company. I never wanted to, which I think is pretty obvious.”

“Oh boy, double daddy issues. Hooray~” Sarcasm dripped from his words.

“Fun, am I right? What does–” I stopped myself. _ Don’t pry, he’s already tolerating your selfish ass. Don’t mess it up. _ “Nevermind, sorry.”

“What? Oh, thanks for your consideration. I think you’re actually tolerable like this. If you finally figure out who you are, maybe I’ll tell you.” He looked off into the distance past the trees a few yards away, contemplating something. 

“Um, thanks? Consideration from such a low-level— Shit, I’m doing it again. Sorry.”

“That bad, huh? They really messed you up.” 

“I… I guess so.” It’s was kind of comforting to have another person to trust, even if it’s just to an extent. Honestly, just having Aaron sit there without trying to suck up or shy away from me was a major upgrade from what I had a year ago.

Suck it, dad. Friends are great.


	3. Aaron: Teen Idle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is short and I'd apologize but like, it works much better short so like, meh. Also, Garroth is ever a fucking mood, I too panic late at night. - Lilian (KateChanOwnsMySoul)
> 
> This is so late I'm sorry there's no excuse -Arie

It was an odd experience leaving the school building with someone, but Garroth walked at my side as we left. Neither of us had gone to any classes, and I could tell that some people had a bone to pick with Garroth over it. Okay, not a bone to pick. They weren’t upset, but they seemed concerned.

A group of girls, ranging from freshman to senior, were gathered around one of the outdoor tables, talking among themselves. Garroth seemed to recognize them as I glanced over at him. The freshman who had bothered me the previous day looked up and her expression brightened.

“Garroth!” She then seemed to see me. “Wait, why are you with the Zero?” I realized several things very quickly in that moment. One, this was Garroth’s fan club; two, this girl might prove to be more of a problem than I had initially thought; three, Garroth looked very overwhelmed and was looking at me for help; four, I had a strange amount of power over the situation.

“Oh like I’d  _ ever _ hang out with Golden Boy here.” I scoffed, doing my level best to find my normal tone of fuck-you-very- _ very _ -much. I fell a little short, but the fan club didn’t seem to notice. 

“Don’t talk about Garroth like that, Zero!” One of the girls, a dark haired sophomore, cried, looking almost like she was squaring up for a fight. _ There’s no way this girl knows how to throw a punch, _ I thought, not bothering to take a step back as she took one forward, as if trying to intimidate me. 

“Hold on.” Garroth said, and the sophomore looked over. “There’s no need to cover for me, Aaron. It’s okay.”  _ Well, it’s your reputation’s funeral. _ “I’m with him because we’re. . . Friends.” The hesitation in his voice didn’t seem to register with the girls, but I noticed it.

“You’re  _ what _ ‽ ” One of the senior girls demanded and Garroth took a small step back.

“Friends.” He insisted. I had to admire his refusal to back down, but killing his reputation seemed a little extreme. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He managed to extract himself from the circle of fangirls, and looked at me, expression suddenly oddly desperate. “Let’s go.” And I just nodded, it wasn’t my call.  _ Not my reputation. He can do with it what he will. _ I reminded myself as we left the school grounds in silence.

The moment we were through the gate and out of sight of the girls Garroth’s shoulders slumped and he exhaled.

“Hah, shit.” He said, pressing the heel of one hand into his eye, “that’s, probably gonna come back and bite me in the ass, isn’t it?” I glanced at him and exhaled an almost-laugh.

“Well, I’d hate to lie to you so early in this friendship.” I quipped and he dragged his hand down his face.

“Fuck, shit!” He then sighed, “god, I was never any good under pressure.” I hummed, it seemed he was just thinking out loud, so I allowed him space to do so. 

“Do you know all the girls in that. . . Fan club?” I asked after a few moments passed, and Garroth shook his head.

“No. I mean, some of us share classes but, I couldn’t put names with faces for most of them.” 

“Ah. What about the dark haired freshman, the Seven? Do you know her?” Garroth seemed to think for a second.

“Shit, maybe? I feel like I ran into her at some point. . . First day, I think. She was. . . Lost? Maybe? I don’t remember, honestly.” He shook his head again, as if trying to clear his brain like it was an etch-a-sketch. “I don’t know her name, it was weird and started with an ‘A’. . . Like uh, Andrea? No, uh. . . Fuck, I don’t know. She was really annoying after like, five minutes though.”  _ Sounds like her. _ I can’t help but think, “why the interest?” 

“I ran into her, literally, and she was just really annoying. Persistent about something that doesn’t matter, or shouldn’t at least, to anyone so, just wondered if you knew her.” 

“Ah.” Garroth glanced up at the nearest street sign as it came up, “oh, this is my street, uh, see you tomorrow? I guess.” 

“Right. Likewise.” I said as Garroth waved half heartedly and turned down his street.

I blinked at the screen of my laptop, the letters on the text document in front of me blurring as I tried to make sense of them. I groaned and closed my eyes tight, as if trying to reset my sight. Opening them again, I found that it hadn’t helped. I sighed then checked the time.  **_12:48_ ** .

“That’s enough homework for tonight,” I said to myself, closing my device in defeat. I started to get up to get into bed, but my phone rang. I grabbed at it. Checking the contact, I frowned.  _ Why is Garroth calling me at midnight? _ I picked up.

“Hello? Little late to be up on a school night for a goody-two-shoes, no?” I said, leaning back in my desk chair.

“Holy shit, Aaron. I think I fucked up.” Garroth sounded panicked, and I sat back up. 

“Hold on, what’s wrong?” I didn’t bother to ask why he’d called me. If what he had told me earlier was true, he didn’t have any other options. 

“I just realized. . . what I pulled earlier. . . What— what if my dad finds out?” I stood up so I could pace.

“Oh, your reputation. Of course. Right, would the school ever call a parent about it? Does anyone in your fanclub have a direct number?” I heard a sigh of relief.

“You’re right. Shit, I just. . .” He trailed off.

“Panicked? It’s fine.” I finished his thought and he laughed.

“I. . . Yeah. Sorry, there’s no one else I can talk to about this. I mean, I could’a gone to Zane, but he’d probably take out my eye for bothering him so late.” I hummed.

“It’s fine, I was already up anyways.” 

“And you were on me about getting to sleep.” I snorted.

“I’m practically a delinquent. I wear fingerless gloves on a daily basis for fucks sake, but you’re an honors student  _ and _ a goody-two-shoes. We’re not the same.”  _ Not in any way I ever want you to know about anyways, _ I thought but didn’t say. Garroth laughed.

“Okay fine, fair. Point made. Whatever. I would normally be asleep, actually, but. . . My brain decided to go haywire on me instead.”

“I definitely feel that.” I sat down on my bed as the conversation seemed to calm down; if Garroth didn’t have anything else serious to say I could relax a little. “Brains are weird as fuck.” He laughed again.

“Mood. I probably should try to get some sleep, now. Thanks, Aaron.” 

“No problem. ‘Night.”

“Good night.” Then he hung up. I put my phone back on my bedside table and lay back on my bed, still on top of my covers. Garroth had been so easy to comfort. All I had to do was ask a few questions and he realized that his brain was blowing things way out of proportion.

It had never been that easy for me.


	4. Garroth: Underneath the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update???? Yall mfs lucky (jkjk no one is reading this shit) Personally really like this chapter, so hope whoever is reading enjoys it too :) -Arie
> 
> Lmao we go off the grid for a long ass time and then spring a double update? Exactly. Garroth is a bi mess and I stand by that. - Lilian

“So are you going to mope or are you gonna get up? Mom made pancakes.” Blinking at Vylad’s voice, I looked up from my phone as he leaned against my door frame. He fixed me with a look I couldn’t for the life of me figure out where he had picked up. He frowned suddenly, crossed my carpet in a few steps, and with the creak of boxsprings took a seat at the foot of my bed. “Okay, what’s up?” 

“Nothing!” I said, perhaps too quickly, and he looked at me in a way that had the distinct feeling that if he wore glasses he’d be adjusting them.

“Bullshit. What’re you looking at?” My phone was pulled from my hand before I could react. He let out a low whistle. “Damn, you slept with a guy?”

“No!” Heat rose in my cheeks and I prayed that it wasn’t forming visible color. “They’re just rumors!” Vylad quirked an eyebrow — a habit I recognized he probably got from me.

“Then why flip out?” He tossed my phone back at me and I fumbled for it. 

“It’s. . .” I sighed and switched the device off. “It’s just. . . A reputation thing, I guess.” Vylad stood up and smiled at me in his normal lopsided and half-crooked fashion.

“Yeah?” He stretched, and I caught a glimpse of the Five on his left palm. “Well, chill. It doesn’t matter. You’re a Ten, they’re not gonna say shit to you.” It was times like that when I forgot that Vylad was younger than me rather than older; he’d always been so well spoken. “But I am not above eating all your pancakes, so come down and enjoy an almost-family breakfast, yeah?” He straightened his smile into something far more contrived before leaving, and I was left to think for a moment before I followed him. Freak out could be put on pause while I had pancakes.

“I owe you a thank you, Zane,” I said as I put my syrup covered plate in the sink. Zane looked at me and pulled his mask down with one finger so he could complete his glare.

“Why? Do you want something out of me? Whatever it is, you’re not getting it.” I almost laughed.

“No, I’m serious right now. You. . . You told me I was being an asshole, and I was. So, now that I know I can work to fix it, thanks for that.” He furrowed his brow, but turned away from me as he put his mask back in place.

“Whatever,” He muttered, and Vylad laughed.

“Zane, can’t you accept that you helped someone for once? Or is that not emo enough for you?” I snickered, and Zane rolled his eyes at both of us.

“Fuck off, reject.” Vylad laughed again, but it was a much sharper sound.

“Right back ‘atcha.” He made finger guns and Zane threw his hands up in exasperation, leaving the room while muttering about how he wished he was an only child. Vylad glanced at me. “I gotta put my fangs in, wait for me?” I nodded.

“Always.” His lopsided smile was back as he too left, and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket with another Instagram notification. I ignored it; I had to get ready for school too.

  
  


It was almost funny to me to see how much Vylad had leaned into his vampire aesthetic recently. He had always gotten jabs about his name, and for the longest time he was just annoyed, but at some point in seventh grade his mentality changed to ‘fuck it and fuck you’, going full vampire goth, including wearing genuinely good quality costume fangs to school every single day. He smiled at me with canines that would have been freaky sharp if I weren’t used to his eccentrics. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yep!” I ignored another social media notification and pulled on my shoes as Vylad grabbed his scarf from the coat rack. Zane had already left, because of course he had, so I was left to walk Vylad to the middle school. Father was already at work – he never had time for us as a businessman – and mom was busy dealing with paperwork. We were all used to this.

Vylad filled the walk to school with chatter about nothing in particular, one of his main skills and one I was often thankful for, until he seemed to notice how many notifications I was really getting.

“God fucking damnit…” I fumbled while trying to get the constantly buzzing device out of my pocket. Finally opening up Twitter, I was greeted with 23 DMs and 38 mentions. Quickly tapping on one opened up a thread posted yesterday around the time I left school.

> **Xx_Rainbows_xX** : Did you see???? who GarGar was with????
> 
> **PrettyPetalPower:** I heard GarBear was with a ZERO!!!! Today!!!! He skipped all his classes too!!!! What's going on?????
> 
> **uwuaphuwu:** @garroth.romeave explain this!!!! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡
> 
> **XxShadowPrincessxX:** I think gargar fucked the zero!!!!! His shirt was wrinkled and his tie was loose!!! And I think I saw a hickey!?!??!!? @garroth.romeave what's going on!?!?!?
> 
> **meowmeow12345:** Gar would never associate with a zero!!!1!1!!

“Jesus dude, what did you _do_ with that guy?” Vylad looked at my screen.

“Nothing!” I sighed at my tone and ditched the phone in my pocket again. “We just talked. Zane gave me an existential crisis so I skipped school, and he found me, and we just talked. . . I called him last night because my brain decided I needed a sequel to my crisis, and we talked more. We’re. . . Friends, I guess.” Vylad hummed, a deflection technique he had learned from mom: a way to keep people talking. I didn’t fall for it. He smiled at me.

“A friend? Good on you, didn’t know you could make those.” I elbowed him and he laughed.

“Christ you really _are_ turning into Zane.” His smile morphed into something far more crafty and his fake fangs only exaggerated the change.

“No, I’m _better_ that Zane.” I couldn’t help but laugh and Vylad joined me after a beat. 

I was tempted to just skip school, properly this time, just ditch the building entirely, but I shook my head. _Can’t do that,_ I told myself as I stepped into the courtyard. I swear to god that the moment I was through the gates, it was like a bad teen movie. People literally stopped their conversations to look at me. I smiled back, pretending I didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t see Aaron, but it didn’t matter (yes it did, but I pretended it didn’t). I had dealt with dumb rumors for years.

I smiled at a girl, a Junior her blazer told me, as she turned her head to follow my path. She flushed and looked away. _That’s what you get for staring,_ I think, perhaps more bitterly than normal. I spotted Zane standing off to the side, staring at his phone. I wondered for a moment if he would kill me if I bothered him.

“Morning again, Zane,” I said. He groaned and rolled his eyes at me.

“What do you need this time?” He bitched, and I shrugged at him.

“Meh. The rest of the school is fucking with me.” He turned his screen towards me and I saw he was on Twitter.

“I’m well aware. You really fucked up this time, Garroth.” I sighed.

“I didn’t sleep with him! We just talked. You’re the one who gave me the fucking extensential crisis in the first place.” Zane raised an eyebrow at me.

“But I didn’t tell you to start rumors about your sexuality. I just needed you to know that you were being a _dick_.” I exhaled.

“Not my point.” The courtyard suddenly went very silent, and I looked up to see Aaron looking very disengaged and walking towards me. 

“Is that him?” Zane asked, and I nodded.

“Yeah.” As Aaron got closer, I saw Zane looking him up and down, no doubt taking in the fingerless gloves and multiple piercings. He let out a low whistle just as Aaron got within earshot.

“Not bad taste, gotta say that much.” I elbowed him.

“Zane you are _not_ funny!” I protested, and he cackled with laughter. Aaron blinked at the scene.

“I’d ask questions but he’s your brother, so I have my answers.” I could tell Zane was smirking at me behind his mask.

“I mean if you were going to sleep with a guy at least he’s cool.” 

“Shut up!” I could feel my cheeks go hot, and Zane dodged as I tried to elbow him again. Aaron quirked an eyebrow.

“You saw the rumors too?” He asked, and I nodded, glaring at Zane.

“Kinda hard _not_ to when you’re following half the student body.” Aaron shrugged.

“That’s fair. They bothering you or you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” I prayed that my face wasn’t as red as it felt. “It’s just annoying, and I have no idea who started the rumors because Twitter hates chronological order.” That got Aaron to laugh. _Oh fuck what if I am gay? He’s hot oh no oh fuck–_

“Point. Glad to see that Golden Boy’s holding up under scrutiny, this all new for you?” 

“Fake rumors or people thinking I’m gay? No to the first and yes to the second. Rumors are never right.”

“I mean–” Zane started, but I glared at him again and he cut himself off with a laugh. “Oh sure, be like that. Better than you being a dick to everyone. See you later brother _dear_.” His tone dripped with sarcasm as he left, and I rolled my eyes. Aaron watched him go, and seemed to share my sentiment.

“Siblings,” I said, and Aaron hummed vaguely. “But it’s not really that big of a deal. They’ll die out eventually— the dumb ones always do.” Aaron nodded and offered me a small half-smile as the get-your-ass-inside bell rang.

“See y’round, Golden Boy.” 

“Likewise.”


	5. Aaron: Walls Could Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m both disappointed and proud. On one hand, this took ages to finish and is very short. On the other,,, I wrote most of it!! And I finished it!! But it sucks lmao. Sorry for keeping all 3 of you loyal readers waiting and thank you to those who left comments!!! We appreciate every one we get :D -Arie
> 
> Aaron’s a dumbass gay and I stand by that assessment. And Arie I will physically fight u if u keep insulting ur amazing writing I stg - Lilian (but i have knives :) -Arie)

It was hard not to notice the side-eyes and whispers that followed me in the halls. It wasn’t surprising given what I had read off Twitter that morning, but it wasn’t very pleasant either. 

_ Please let me get home safely at the end of the day. So help me God, I’m gonna get murdered. _ Amidst my praying to numerous higher powers, a girl approached me unnoticed. I was snapped back to my predicament as her high voice pierced through my thoughts.

“Hey! Zero!” I kept walking. “Listen to me, fucker!” I stop abruptly and she practically runs into my back. Not even turning around, I looked down at her out the corner of my eye.

“Get lost.” She froze, then scrambled back a few meters away from me. My nerves were beginning to fray; I struggled to maintain my composure and not snap completely. Staring straight ahead, I tried my best to keep the facade up until I got to the door.

Finally making it over to where Garroth sat outside, I was able to unclench my jaw. He sat at one of the rectangular tables scattered around one of the school’s side entrances, legs crossed and looking like a full page out of a modeling magazine.  _ Wait— what was I just thinking? Whatever. His hair practically looks white out here. I’m gonna go blind... _

Meeting Garroth outside of school hours was strange. For the last few years, we barely interacted outside of the occasional jab at my Number or glaring as we passed each other. He never went out of his way to seek me out outside of school, and neither did I. 

“Aaron! Where were you?”

“Let’s just say one of your admirers isn’t as smart as the others.”

“Like that’s a high hurdle.” 

I practically imploded with laughter after hearing that coming from  _ Garroth, _ of all people. “Gar, gimme a hot second—” It took quite a while for me to calm down before I could continue. “ _ Haa… Wow _ . You really gonna insult your fans like this?”

“I mean— it’s true.” I choked back another laugh.

“Okay, okay. I’m done dying. Anyways, how’d you hold up today?”

  
  


“Oh shit, I gotta go.” Garroth’s phone read 7:13 on top of his lock screen. 

“‘Kay, get home safe. Try not to get jumped in an alley.”

Garroth scoffed, “The most I’ll get jumped by is Vylad being way too into his vampire persona. Y’know, there are actually rumors around that our mom just fucked a vampire and Vylad is the result. That, or my whole family is like the Cullens from  _ Twilight _ .”

“Wow, a sparkly Garroth. Weirdest mental image I’ve had in awhile.” 

“Yeah, that one isn’t really popular from how easily it’s been disproven.”

“You better get going; I’ve kept you here long enough.”

“See you tomorrow, I guess.” Garroth grabbed his and swung it over his shoulder in one smooth motion, looking over his shoulder back at me. “Bye, Aaron.” I gave a lazy salute toward his back as he walked off. Sighing, I pulled off the glove on my left hand and rubbed at the one permanently etched into my skin. 

“Fuck you, dad; why did you have to make me a Ten too? Augh…” Leaning back, I caught a flash of purple in my peripheral.  _ SHIT— _

“I knew there was something funny with your Number!!”  _ Goddamnit why her of all people…  _ “You’re a Ten!” She practically cackled, “Wait until this gets out. The whole school will know!” 

My mind raced to select the best course of action.  _ I don’t really care about other people knowing because none of them will wanna accept it, they’ve insulted me for three years of course they wouldn’t, but if this gets to the principal I could be expelled for false number registration and though that’s not much of a problem, I’m already almost done with high school, so do I really wanna change schools? So how do I get her to— _

“Wait a minute… I can use this as blackmail!” ... _ she’s not very bright, is she?  _ “Okay… what can I get you to do?” She hummed in contemplation. “You should… stay away from Garroth!” She grinned triumphantly while glaring down at me, dark hair blocking light from the setting sun. I leaned back onto the table behind me and sighed.

“Fine, fine. Whatever makes you happy, your Royal Highness.”

“Exactly. As long as you do as I say—” She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. “…You were being sarcastic, weren’t you?” Her face was flushed a bright red from anger and embarrassment. It took a great deal of self control to not start laughing.

“No points for that, but good catch,  _ Princess _ .” She made a spluttering sound and balled her hands into fists at her sides like an anime character. 

“Ugh! Why would Garroth even  _ want _ to hang out with you? You’re so  _ rude _ !” I rolled my eyes.

“Exactly. Not that you’d believe he’d like anything about me. Not like you need to.  _ Just _ noticing this now, are we? We done here? Any other demands?” She blinked, as if rebooting her brain.

“I— Hey!  _ I’m _ the one with the blackmail here!” I sighed and stood up, pushing off the table behind me.

“I’m well aware of that...” I realized I didn’t know her name, and tried to remember what Garroth had said.  _ An “a” name... _ I tried to find the most unusual one in my mental library. “ _ Adaline _ , but some of us have things to do.” She made a noise like she was choking on her words.

“ _ Adaline _ !?” She demanded, “it’s  _ Aphmau _ !”  _ Ah _ , I thought,  _ that  _ is _ a little strange. _

“In that case,  _ Princess _ , I’ve still got things to do.  _ Clearly _ you know where to find me. Hopefully I won’t see you again. Ta.” I waved vaguely as I walked away from her. Her sounds of indignation faded as I moved further away from the school. 

_ I’m so sorry, Garroth. _


End file.
